scpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Serie SCP
center|250px =Información Operacional= * Niveles de Seguridad * Clases de Objetos * Ubicación de las Instalaciones * Fuerzas Operativas =Lista de SCPs= 001 - 099 * SCP-001 - En Espera de Des-clasificación Bloqueado * SCP-002 - El "Salón Viviente" * SCP-003 - La Placa Madre Biológica * SCP-004 - Las 12 Llaves Oxidadas y la Puerta * SCP-005 - La Llave Maestra * SCP-006 - La Fuente de la Juventud * SCP-007 - Planeta Abdominal * SCP-008 - Plaga Zombi * SCP-009 - Hielo Rojo * SCP-010 - Collares de Control * SCP-011 - Monumento Viviente de la Guerra Civil * SCP-012 - Una Mala Composición * SCP-013 - Cigarrillos Dama Azul * SCP-014 - El Hombre de Concreto * SCP-015 - Pesadilla de Tuberías * SCP-016 - Microorganismo Viviente * SCP-017 - Persona de Las Sombras * SCP-018 - Super Bola * SCP-019 - El Monstruo de la Jarra * SCP-020 - Mo Invisible * SCP-021 - Dragón de la Piel * SCP-022 - La Morgue * SCP-023 - Cáscara Negra * SCP-024 - Show de la Muerte * SCP-025 - Un Armario Muy Gastado * SCP-026 - Retención Después de la Escuela * SCP-027 - El Dios Bicho * SCP-028 - Conocimiento * SCP-029 - Hija de Las Sombras * SCP-030 - El Homúnculo * SCP-031 - ¿Qué es Amor? * SCP-032 - La Novia de los Hermanos * SCP-033 - El Número Perdido * SCP-034 - Cuchillo Para Rituales color Obsidiana * SCP-035 - Mascara Posesiva * SCP-036 - El Peregrinaje de Reencarnación de los Yazidies (Kiras Guhorîn) * SCP-037 - Estrella Enana * SCP-038 - El Árbol de Todo * SCP-039 - Ingenieros Narigudos * SCP-040 - Hijo de la Evolución * SCP-041 - Paciente de Pensamiento Radiodifundido * SCP-042 - Un Caballo Anteriormente Alado * SCP-043 - El Álbum de los "Beatles" * SCP-044 - El Cañón de Fusión-Molecular de la Era de la Segunda Guerra Mundial * SCP-045 - Convertidor Atmosférico * SCP-046 - Arbusto de Acebo "Depredador" * SCP-047 - Mutageno Microbiano * SCP-048 - El Número SCP Maldito * SCP-049 - Doctor Plaga * SCP-050 - Al Mas Listo * SCP-051 - Modelo Obstrectico Japonés * SCP-052 - Tren Viajando En El Tiempo * SCP-053 - La Niña Joven * SCP-054 - Ninfa De Agua * SCP-055 - Desconocido * SCP-056 - Una Persona Bella * SCP-057 - La Moledora Diaria * SCP-058 - Corazón de La Oscuridad * SCP-059 - Mineral Radiactivo * SCP-060 - Esqueleto Infernal Oculto * SCP-061 - Control Mental Auditivo * SCP-062 - Computadora "Cuántica" * SCP-063 - "El Mejor Cepillo Dental del Mundo" * SCP-064 - Estructura Defectuosa Von Neumann * SCP-065 - Campo De Distorsión Orgánica * SCP-066 - El Juguete De Eric * SCP-067 - La Pluma Del Artista * SCP-068 - La Figura De Alambre * SCP-069 - Segunda Oportunidad * SCP-070 - Alas De Hierro * SCP-071 - Entidad Metamórfica Degenerativa * SCP-072 - El Pie de la Cama * SCP-073 - "Cain" * SCP-074 - Cochinilla Cuántica * SCP-075 - Caracol Corrosivo * SCP-076 - "Able" * SCP-077 - Cráneo Podrido * SCP-078 - Culpa * SCP-079 - Vieja IA * SCP-080 - "El Coco" * SCP-081 - Virus de Combustión Espontánea * SCP-082 - "Fernando", El Caníbal * SCP-083 - Una Antigua Casa Abandonada * SCP-084 - Torre de Estática * SCP-085 - "Cassy" Dibujada a Mano * SCP-086 - La Oficina del Dr. REDACTADO * SCP-087 - Las Escaleras * SCP-088 - El Rey Lagarto * SCP-089 - Tophet * SCP-090 - Cubo del ApocaRubiksis * SCP-091 - Nostalgia * SCP-092 - "Lo Mejor de The 5th Dimension" * SCP-093 - El Objeto del Mar Rojo * SCP-094 - Evento Horizonte en Miniatura * SCP-095 - Las Aventuras Atómicas de Ronnie Ray-Gun * SCP-096 - El "Tipo Tímido" * SCP-097 - Feria Antigua * SCP-098 - Cangrejos Cirujanos * SCP-099 - El Retrato 100 - 199 *SCP-100 - "Jamaican Joe's Junkyard Jubilee" *SCP-101 - Bolsa Hambrienta *SCP-102 - Propiedad de Marshall, Carter, y Dark Ltd. *SCP-103 - El Hombre Sin-Hambre *SCP-104 - La Bola Solitaria *SCP-105 - "Iris" *SCP-106 - El Hombre Viejo *SCP-107 - El Caparazón de Tortuga *SCP-108 - Cavidad Nasal Extradimensional *SCP-109 - Cantimplora Infinita *SCP-110 - Ciudad Subterránea *SCP-111 - Drago-Caracoles™ *SCP-112 - La Montaña Rusa Variable *SCP-113 - El Mezcla-Géneros *SCP-114 - Portadora de Conflictos *SCP-115 - Camión de Carga en Miniatura *SCP-116 - El Chico Frágil *SCP-117 - La Herramienta Multiusos Completa *SCP-118 - Protistas Nucleares *SCP-119 - Timecrowave *SCP-120 - Piscina Infantil Teletransportadora *SCP-121 - Cuna de Concreto *SCP-122 - Luz de Noche Lúcida *SCP-123 - Hoyo Negro en Miniatura Contenido *SCP-124 - Tierra Fértil *SCP-125 - Reflexión Contagiosa *SCP-126 - Amigo Invisible *SCP-127 - El Arma Viviente *SCP-128 - Entidad de Energía Cinética *SCP-129 - Infección Micótica Progresiva *SCP-130 - Oficina de Correos *SCP-131 - "Eye Pods" *SCP-132 - Desierto Roto *SCP-133 - Agujeros Instantáneos *SCP-134 - La Niña de los Ojos Estrellados *SCP-135 - Cancerígeno Universal *SCP-136 - Muñeca Desnuda *SCP-137 - El Juguete Real *SCP-138 - El Hombre Siempre-Vivo *SCP-139 - El Posible Cráneo del Div Blanco *SCP-140 - Una Crónica Incompleta *SCP-141 - Codex Damnatio *SCP-142 - Bandido In-Armado *SCP-143 - La LeñaEspada Arboleda *SCP-144 - Cuerda Tibetana al Cielo *SCP-145 - Teléfono Absorbe-Hombres *SCP-146 - Cabeza de Bronce de la Vergüenza *SCP-147 - La Televisión Anacronística *SCP-148 - La Aleación "Anti-Telekinética" *SCP-149 - Mosquitos de Sangre *SCP-150 - El Parásito Protésico *SCP-151 - La Pintura *SCP-152 - El Libro de los Finales *SCP-153 - Gusanos Sangríos *SCP-154 - Brazaletes Ofensivos *SCP-155 - Computadora de Velocidad Infinita *SCP-156 - Granada Reanimadora *SCP-157 - Depredador Imitativo *SCP-158 - Extractor de Almas *SCP-159 - El Bloqueo Perfecto *SCP-160 - Drone Predador *SCP-161 - ¡El Molinete de la Perdición! *SCP-162 - Bola de Filos *SCP-163 - Un Viejo Náufrago *SCP-164 - Tumores Calamar *SCP-165 - Las Insidiosas y Hambrientas Arenas de Tule *SCP-166 - Súcubo Adolescente *SCP-167 - Laberinto Infinito *SCP-168 - Calculadora Consciente *SCP-169 - El Leviatán *SCP-170 - Un Tubo de Super Pegamento *SCP-171 - Espuma Cerebro Colectivo *SCP-172 - El Hombre Máquina *SCP-173 - La Escultura - El Original *SCP-174 - Muñeco del Ventriloquista *SCP-175 - Mapa del Tesoro *SCP-176 - Bucle de Tiempo Observable *SCP-177 - Jaque Mate *SCP-178 - Lentes "3-D" *SCP-179 - Sauelsuesor *SCP-180 - Sombrero Roba Identidad *SCP-181 - "Suertudo" *SCP-182 - "Paseador" *SCP-183 - "Tejedor" *SCP-184 - El Arquitecto *SCP-185 - La Radio *SCP-186 - Para Terminar Las Guerras *SCP-187 - Doble Visión *SCP-188 - El Artesano *SCP-189 - Parásito Imita-Cabello *SCP-190 - La Caja de Juguete *SCP-191 - Niña Cyborg *SCP-192 - Maquina de Rayos-X Perfecta *SCP-193 - El Caracol de Tejido *SCP-194 - Portador de Carroña *SCP-195 - Un "Whisky Medicinal" *SCP-196 - Paradoja Temporal *SCP-197 - El Invernadero *SCP-198 - Taza de Joe *SCP-199 - Helechos 200 - 299 *SCP-200 - La Crisálida *SCP-201 - El Mundo Vacío *SCP-202 - El Hombre Rebobinación *SCP-203 - Alma de Hierro Torturada *SCP-204 - El Protector *SCP-205 - Lámparas de Oscuridad *SCP-206 - The Voyager *SCP-207 - Botellas de Soda *SCP-208 - "Bes" *SCP-209 - The Sadist's Tumbler *SCP-210 - Flooded House *SCP-211 - Paper-Covered Building *SCP-212 - The Improver *SCP-213 - Anti-Matter Parasite *SCP-214 - Hemotopian Virus *SCP-215 - Paranoia-Inducing Spectacles *SCP-216 - The Safe *SCP-217 - El Virus Mecanista *SCP-218 - Lamprey-Mass Organism *SCP-219 - Resonance Engine *SCP-220 - Two's Company *SCP-221 - Compulsion Tweezers *SCP-222 - Clone Coffin *SCP-223 - A Photo Album *SCP-224 - Grandfather Clock *SCP-225 - Unstoppable and Immovable *SCP-226 - Rompecabezas del Terror *SCP-227 - Complete Antikythera Mechanism *SCP-228 - Psychiatric Diagnostic Tool *SCP-229 - La Maleza del Cableado *SCP-230 - The Gayest Man Alive *SCP-231 - Requerimientos Especiales del Personal *SCP-232 - Jack Proton's Atomic Zapper *SCP-233 - Un Poliedro de 23-lados *SCP-234 - Pez Extradimensional *SCP-235 - Phonographic Records *SCP-236 - Mimic "Crabs" *SCP-237 - Modern-Day Pygmalion *SCP-238 - Building Complex *SCP-239 - La Niña Bruja *SCP-240 - Breath-Powered Flying Machine *SCP-241 - Buena Cocina Casera *SCP-242 - Self "Cleaning" Pool *SCP-243 - Animación *SCP-244 - Ice Fog Jar *SCP-245 - Anomalous LEO Object *SCP-246 - Prophetic Projector *SCP-247 - A Harmless Kitten *SCP-248 - 110% *SCP-249 - La Puerta Aleatoria *SCP-250 - Más que un Alosaurio *SCP-251 - El Globo de Nieve Deceptivo *SCP-252 - Humboldt Squid *SCP-253 - La Plaga Cancerígena *SCP-254 - Employee of the Month *SCP-255 - Hate Pipe *SCP-256 - Trapped in the Typewriter *SCP-257 - La Colección de Curiosidades del Profesor William Woodsworth *SCP-258 - Weeping Frog *SCP-259 - El Espiral Weisenglass *SCP-260 - The Tracking Stone *SCP-261 - Pan-Dimensional Vending *SCP-262 - A Coat of Many Arms *SCP-263 - "Cash or Ash" *SCP-264 - Skeleton Temple *SCP-265 - Black Volga *SCP-266 - Will o' the Wisp *SCP-267 - Tumorvore *SCP-268 - Cap of Neglect *SCP-269 - Diálisis en un Brazalete *SCP-270 - Secluded Telephone *SCP-271 - El Disco Inscrito *SCP-272 - An Old Iron Nail *SCP-273 - Human Phoenix *SCP-274 - Graffito *SCP-275 - Ironskin *SCP-276 - Time Schooner *SCP-277 - Chalkland *SCP-278 - A Large Mechanical Spider *SCP-279 - Meandering Man *SCP-280 - Ojos en la Oscuridad *SCP-281 - The Snooze Alarm *SCP-282 - Ritual Devil Sticks *SCP-283 - A Rock That Falls Sideways *SCP-284 - The Twins *SCP-285 - Mental Megaphone *SCP-286 - The Brothers' Game *SCP-287 - Spectral Manifestation Sword *SCP-288 - The "Stepford Marriage" Rings *SCP-289 - Inertial Amplifier *SCP-290 - The Picasso Machine *SCP-291 - Disassembler/Reassembler *SCP-292 - Egg Timer of Déjà Vu *SCP-293 - Obsesion *SCP-294 - La Máquina de Café *SCP-295 - Cauterpillers *SCP-296 - Armed Containment Site-03 *SCP-297 - "Steely Dan" *SCP-298 - The Blood Organ *SCP-299 - Infectious Tree 300 - 399 *SCP-300 - "El Mundo en una Botella" *SCP-301 - Teletranspotador *SCP-302 - Ant Sculpture *SCP-303 - The Doorman *SCP-304 - La Señal *SCP-305 - The Whisperer *SCP-306 - Frog Rot *SCP-307 - Carnivorous Ivy *SCP-308 - Aztec Burial Sarcophagus *SCP-309 - Juguete de Felpa *SCP-310 - Flama Eterna *SCP-311 - Tactile Displacement Gloves *SCP-312 - Medusa Atmosférica *SCP-313 - Powerful Hand Dryer *SCP-314 - Motion-Seeking Blade *SCP-315 - The Recorded Man *SCP-316 - Color-Draining Light *SCP-317 - Cretaceous Physicist *SCP-318 - Soul Press *SCP-319 - Orbitoclast *SCP-320 - Higgs Field Acceleration Manipulator *SCP-321 - Child of Man *SCP-322 - Kit "Cultiva Tu Propio Castillo" *SCP-323 - Wendigo Skull *SCP-324 - Eulogy Shrub *SCP-325 - El Detergente *SCP-326 - Un Campesino Chino *SCP-327 - La Sirena *SCP-328 - Alien Disc *SCP-329 - El Jardin de Cancer *SCP-330 - Take Only Two *SCP-331 - "Tumbles" *SCP-332 - The 1976 Kirk Lonwood High School Marching Band *SCP-333 - City in a Symphony *SCP-334 - Stellar Vulpine *SCP-335 - One Hundred and Fifty 3.5" Floppy Disks *SCP-336 - "Lilith" *SCP-337 - Bola de Pelo *SCP-338 - Una Radio Prtatil *SCP-339 - Be Silent, Be Still *SCP-340 - Viral Rebreather Membrane *SCP-341 - Una Colección de Planetarios Mecánicos Extra-Solares *SCP-342 - A Ticket to Ride *SCP-343 - "Dios" *SCP-344 - Schrödinger's Can Opener *SCP-345 - Stone Puzzle Cube *SCP-346 - "Pterry" el Pterodáctilo *SCP-347 - La Mujer Invisible *SCP-348 - The Shed *SCP-349 - La Piedra Filosofal y el Cementerio de los Immortales *SCP-350 - Unbreakable Contract *SCP-351 - Fluid Canon *SCP-352 - "Baba Yaga" *SCP-353 - "Vector" *SCP-354 - La Piscina Roja *SCP-355 - The Serrated Lawn *SCP-356 - Cemetery… Portal? *SCP-357 - Arcilla Ambrienta *SCP-358 - A "Deserted" Hospital *SCP-359 - El Halcón *SCP-360 - Writer's Block *SCP-361 - Bronze Liver *SCP-362 - Una Polera Genial *SCP-363 - No Ciempiés *SCP-364 - Ionian Drop Point *SCP-365 - Pool Noodle *SCP-366 - Carriage Grubs *SCP-367 - Perrito *SCP-368 - Grulla de Papel *SCP-369 - Living Migratory Roadwork *SCP-370 - Una Llave *SCP-371 - Macrovirus *SCP-372 - El Saltador Periférico *SCP-373 - Ghost Record *SCP-374 - Oracular Guillotine *SCP-375 - Hungry Bank *SCP-376 - El Árbol Semáforo *SCP-377 - Accurate Fortune Cookies *SCP-378 - Brainworm *SCP-379 - Feromona Mecánica *SCP-380 - Biological Networking Device *SCP-381 - The Pyrotechnic Polyphony *SCP-382 - Haunted Baby Carriage *SCP-383 - Variably Useful Flu *SCP-384 - Let Her In *SCP-385 - Personal Anti-Gravity Field Generator *SCP-386 - Eternal Fungus *SCP-387 - Living Lego *SCP-388 - Ultimate Frisbee *SCP-389 - Message in a Bottle *SCP-390 - Ancient Military Laser *SCP-391 - The Midas Owl *SCP-392 - The Quark Degenerator *SCP-393 - The Memory Planner *SCP-394 - Ear Candles *SCP-395 - El Bebé Botella *SCP-396 - Displacer Chair *SCP-397 - A Hominidae *SCP-398 - The Greeting Hall *SCP-399 - Atomic Manipulation Ring 400 - 499 *SCP-400 - A Telephone Box *SCP-401 - A Palm Tree *SCP-402 - El Absorbedor color Obsidiana *SCP-403 - Escalating Lighter *SCP-404 - Memories Lost, Memories Found *SCP-405 - Virus Telepatico *SCP-406 - Misteriosa Forma de Vida *SCP-407 - The Song of Genesis *SCP-408 - Mariposas Ilusionistas *SCP-409 - Cristal Contagioso *SCP-410 - Editor Beetles *SCP-411 - Precognición Ancestral *SCP-412 - Mutagenic Mirror *SCP-413 - Endless Garage *SCP-414 - Welcoming Doormat *SCP-415 - The Harvested Man *SCP-416 - Infinite Forest *SCP-417 - The Plague Tree *SCP-418 - Human Jigsaw *SCP-419 - Window to the World *SCP-420 - Condición de Piel Agresiva *SCP-421 - Shoal of Driftwood *SCP-422 - Patchwork Beast *SCP-423 - Self-Inserting Character *SCP-424 - Nanomimes *SCP-425 - The Infinity Broadcast *SCP-426 - Soy un Tostador *SCP-427 - Medallón Lovecraftiano *SCP-428 - The Crowd *SCP-429 - Clockwork Teleporter *SCP-430 - Hello Kitty Panties *SCP-431 - Dr. Gideon *SCP-432 - El Laberinto del Armario *SCP-433 - A Ritual *SCP-434 - A Meeting with Myself *SCP-435 - “He-Who-Made-Dark” *SCP-436 - Error Locket *SCP-437 - La Hacha del Leñador *SCP-438 - Addictive Straitjacket of Espionage *SCP-439 - Bone Hive *SCP-440 - Sand-Based Ecology *SCP-441 - Jacob Ram *SCP-442 - On-Time Piece *SCP-443 - Thought-streaming Crayons *SCP-444 - The Language of Global Harmony *SCP-445 - "Dr. Wondertainment's Super Paper" *SCP-446 - Maniqui Humano *SCP-447 - Bola Verde de Slime *SCP-448 - Jack-in-the-Box *SCP-449 - El Polvo del Hambre *SCP-450 - Penitenciaria Federal Abandonada *SCP-451 - Mister Lonely *SCP-452 - Dreamcatcher Spider *SCP-453 - Scripted Nightclub *SCP-454 - El Cómic *SCP-455 - El Carguero *SCP-456 - Soporific Bedbugs *SCP-457 - El Hombre en Llamas *SCP-458 - The Never-Ending Pizza Box *SCP-459 - Interplanetary Thermostat *SCP-460 - Séance Storm *SCP-461 - ZICU-TV *SCP-462 - The Getaway Car *SCP-463 - A Spoon That Bends People *SCP-464 - The Foundry *SCP-465 - Fiesta en una Caja *SCP-466 - Mobile Veins *SCP-467 - Confessional Phone Booth *SCP-468 - The Abacus *SCP-469 - Many-Winged Angel *SCP-470 - Nexus of Abandoned Places *SCP-471 - A Satellite *SCP-472 - The Bloodstone *SCP-473 - Supai *SCP-474 - "Fuzz Bugs" *SCP-475 - Pope on a Rope *SCP-476 - Mapa a Ninguna Parte *SCP-477 - Fósil Submarino *SCP-478 - Tooth Fairies *SCP-479 - Vestibulo 4, Dormitorios Clase-D, Sitio 14 *SCP-480 - Recurring Nightmare Field *SCP-481 - Scar Tissue *SCP-482 - Mentally Mutating Straitjacket *SCP-483 - Placebos Anti-Edad *SCP-484 - Memory Stealing Drug *SCP-485 - Death Pen *SCP-486 - Coatlicue Skin *SCP-487 - The Impossible House *SCP-488 - Meteor Attractor *SCP-489 - Don't Rest Your Head *SCP-490 - Ice Cream Truck *SCP-491 - Wrecking Light *SCP-492 - Animated Cloth Dummy *SCP-493 - Replicant *SCP-494 - Matter Transference Gloves *SCP-495 - Thingmaker *SCP-496 - A Sunken Statue *SCP-497 - The Shell *SCP-498 - 11 Minute Snooze *SCP-499 - Old Sun Man 500 - 599 *SCP-500 - Panacea *SCP-501 - La Codicia de Monk *SCP-502 - El Corazón Sustituto *SCP-503 - El Hombre más afortunado del Mundo *SCP-504 - Tomates Críticos *SCP-505 - Mancha de Tinta *SCP-506 - Plantas de Crecimiento Instantáneo *SCP-507 - Tolva de la Dimensión Reacia *SCP-508 - Estereograma de Puntos Aleatorios *SCP-509 - Los Hombres son Cerdos *SCP-510 - Muerte Suave *SCP-511 - Gato de Sótano *SCP-512 - Paraguas Anulador de Gravedad *SCP-513 - Una Campana Para Vacas *SCP-514 - Una Bandada de Palomas *SCP-515 - Durmiente *SCP-516 - Tanque Inteligente *SCP-517 - La Abuela Sabe *SCP-518 - La Tumba Transinformational de Asa Rutledge *SCP-519 - Cabina Telefonica Descarada *SCP-520 - Interruptor de Cuchillo *SCP-521 - El Buzón *SCP-522 - Alfombra Drena Sangre *SCP-523 - El Objeto Más Inútil de la Tierra *SCP-524 - Walter, el Conejo Omnívoro *SCP-525 - Arañas Oculares *SCP-526 - Puerta del Valhalla *SCP-527 - Bloque Mortal *SCP-528 - Masilla Vudú *SCP-529 - Josie, la Media Gata *SCP-530 - Carl, el Perro Variable *SCP-531 - Gatos Guardianes Pareados de Bronze *SCP-532 - Insecto Escarcha *SCP-533 - Collar de Serpiente *SCP-534 - Sangre Fuera de Lugar *SCP-535 - Vaso Precipitado Comunicativo *SCP-536 - Cama de Pruebas de Leyes Fisicas *SCP-537 - Gramofono Cantante *SCP-538 - Arañas Sombra *SCP-539 - La Distracción Perfecta *SCP-540 - Bombas Tannen *SCP-541 - Sistema Torácico Viviente *SCP-542 - Herr Chirurg *SCP-543 - Ruido *SCP-544 - La Nueva Voz *SCP-545 - Vida Líquida /Totenkinder *SCP-546 - Un Notebook *SCP-547 - La Tarjeta de Negocios Cartesiana *SCP-548 - Araña de Hielo *SCP-549 - Osa Menor *SCP-550 - El Ghûl *SCP-551 - Puzzle Imposible *SCP-552 - Adelantado a Su Tiempo *SCP-553 - Mariposas Cristalinas *SCP-554 - El Asesinato Perfecto *SCP-555 - Imán de Cadaveres *SCP-556 - Avión Pintado *SCP-557 - Sitio de Contención Antiguo *SCP-558 - Extraños Lentes de Contacto *SCP-559 - ¡Hora de Cumpleaños! *SCP-560 - Ameba Bitwise *SCP-561 - Un Desgarro Pasivo en el Tiempo *SCP-562 - Revel Rousers *SCP-563 - Sandalias Holográficas *SCP-564 - Ciborg Primitivo Inompleto *SCP-565 - Cabeza de Ed *SCP-566 - Palabra al Día *SCP-567 - El Calabozo *SCP-568 - Correa de Desmembramiento *SCP-569 - Cabezas *SCP-570 - ¡¡¡Guantes de Show de Titeres!!! *SCP-571 - Patron Infeccioso Autopropagante *SCP-572 - Katana de Aparente Invencibilidad *SCP-573 - La Flauta de Hueso *SCP-574 - La Casa de Seguridad *SCP-575 - Oscuridad Predadora *SCP-576 - Duerme Bien *SCP-577 - Gato Bala *SCP-578 - Ópalos de Sangre *SCP-579 - EXPUGNADA *SCP-580 - Cinco Carrozas del Cielo de Shi Huang Ti *SCP-581 - El Alma Ecuestre *SCP-582 - Un Conjunto de Historias *SCP-583 - Cinta de Video Mortal *SCP-584 - Muchos Dedos de las Manos, Muchos Dedos de los Pies *SCP-585 - Sacapuntas *SCP-586 - Objecto Inscribible *SCP-587 - Un Sistema Modelo *SCP-588 - Una Moneda Voraz *SCP-589 - El Precio de la Obsecion *SCP-590 - Él Siente Tu Dolor *SCP-591 - Una Imagen Encuadrada *SCP-592 - Libro de Historia Inexacta *SCP-593 - Anumerismo Contagioso *SCP-594 - Oveja Eléctrica *SCP-595 - Destructor Teletransportante *SCP-596 - Estatua de Regeneración Maldita *SCP-597 - La Madre de Todos Ellos *SCP-598 - Color Sensible *SCP-599 - Ciudad Inexplorada 600 - 699 *SCP-600 - "That Guy" *SCP-601 - Sophocles' Chorus *SCP-602 - The Sculptor of SoHo *SCP-603 - Self-replicating computer program *SCP-604 - The Cannibal's Banquet; A Corrupted Ritual *SCP-605 - Living Storm Cloud *SCP-606 - "The Teacher" *SCP-607 - Dorian the Grey Cat *SCP-608 - Fractal Tinsel *SCP-609 - Dr. Wondertainent's Ontological 6-Ball *SCP-610 - The Flesh that Hates *SCP-611 - Parasitic Toothpick *SCP-612 - Aggressive Cable *SCP-613 - "Pan Milagroso!" *SCP-614 - IP Address 57.32.███.███ *SCP-615 - Stick Blob *SCP-616 - The Vessel and the Gate *SCP-617 - Pet Rocks *SCP-618 - Unhealthy Cigarillo *SCP-619 - Lucky Jeans *SCP-620 - Time Keeps on Slipping *SCP-621 - Hypnobulbs *SCP-622 - Desert in a Can *SCP-623 - One Groovy Room *SCP-624 - "Personal" Music Player *SCP-625 - Anklebiter *SCP-626 - Vision-Altering Sculpture *SCP-627 - El Circulo Perpetuo *SCP-628 - Flute Copse *SCP-629 - Sr. Latón *SCP-630 - Black Glacier *SCP-631 - Nyctophobic Omnivore *SCP-632 - A Bad Headache *SCP-633 - Ghost In The Machine *SCP-634 - Forgetful Goldfish *SCP-635 - Medieval Bootstrap Program *SCP-636 - El Ascensor a Ningún Lugar *SCP-637 - Gato Viral *SCP-638 - The Roaring One *SCP-639 - Hombre Distorcionado *SCP-640 - Lucent Beams *SCP-641 - The Pacifier *SCP-642 - Hot Springs *SCP-643 - Delicious Chocolates *SCP-644 - Roca Líquida *SCP-645 - Mouth of Truth *SCP-646 - Birth Worm *SCP-647 - Hungry Box *SCP-648 - El Laberinto *SCP-649 - Una Caja de Fósforos Llena de Invierno *SCP-650 - Estatua Estornina *SCP-651 - Tissue-fusing virus *SCP-652 - Meteorological Dog *SCP-653 - The Boomerang *SCP-654 - Thunderhorn *SCP-655 - Biological Disinformation Campaign *SCP-656 - Home Edition *SCP-657 - Death-predicting Man *SCP-658 - "Botflies" *SCP-659 - Communal Avian Intelligence *SCP-660 - Earthen Womb *SCP-661 - Salesman, Too Good to Be True *SCP-662 - Campanilla de Mayordomo *SCP-663 - Living Water Filter *SCP-664 - El Piso a Ningún Lado *SCP-665 - The Garbage Man *SCP-666 - Alojamiento Espiritual *SCP-667 - Fairy Kudzu *SCP-668 - Cuchillo de Chef de 13" *SCP-669 - A Didactic Perspective *SCP-670 - Family of Cotton *SCP-671 - Deconstructing Ants *SCP-672 - Rock Coral *SCP-673 - Tissues *SCP-674 - The Exposition Gun *SCP-675 - Shadows Through the Window *SCP-676 - Unnatural Hot Spring *SCP-677 - Saltador Impredecible *SCP-678 - Trauma Harvester *SCP-679 - Eyerot *SCP-680 - Clockwork Skull *SCP-681 - Hostile Helium *SCP-682 - Reptil Duro-de-Matar *SCP-683 - Refrigerador artista *SCP-684 - The Caretaken *SCP-685 - Non-Bottomless Pit *SCP-686 - Infectious Lactation *SCP-687 - NOIR *SCP-688 - Hole Dwellers *SCP-689 - Perseguidor en la Oscuridad *SCP-690 - Joke Bandages *SCP-691 - A Coward's Way Out *SCP-692 - Revives the Colours *SCP-693 - Knotty Stalker *SCP-694 - Pseudoteraphosa habilis *SCP-695 - Eels *SCP-696 - Abyssal Typewriter *SCP-697 - Toxic Terraforming *SCP-698 - Tortuga del Juicio *SCP-699 - Mystery Box 700 - 799 *SCP-700 - Graffiti Factory *SCP-701 - La Tragedia del Rey Colgado *SCP-702 - The Trader's Residence *SCP-703 - Into The Closet *SCP-704 - Dangerous Curves *SCP-705 - Militaristic Play-Doh *SCP-706 - The Porcelain Skinned Girl *SCP-707 - Nesting Dolls *SCP-708 - The Big Orange Forklift *SCP-709 - El Ojo del Bosque *SCP-710 - Disappearance *SCP-711 - Seguro Paradójico *SCP-712 - The Impossible Colors *SCP-713 - Click Anywhere Computer *SCP-714 - El Anillo de Jade *SCP-715 - Clone Booth *SCP-716 - The Train *SCP-717 - The Ambassador *SCP-718 - Eyeball *SCP-719 - Light-Bringer *SCP-720 - Astronomically-Inclined Crane *SCP-721 - Factory Toys *SCP-722 - Jörmungandr *SCP-723 - Aging Staircase *SCP-724 - Procyon stentor *SCP-725 - Ballena Loro *SCP-726 - Reconstructive Maggots *SCP-727 - Hephaestus's Forge *SCP-728 - The Forever Room *SCP-729 - Bañera de Mármol *SCP-730 - Decerebrating Plague *SCP-731 - Rathole Cover *SCP-732 - La Plaga Fan-Fic *SCP-733 - Un Par de Tijeras *SCP-734 - El Bebe *SCP-735 - La Caja Insultadora *SCP-736 - The Iapetus Anomaly *SCP-737 - Hungry Train *SCP-738 - The Devil's Deal *SCP-739 - A Mirrored Booth *SCP-740 - The Hindenburg Photograph *SCP-741 - Mysterious Russian Submarine *SCP-742 - Retrovirus *SCP-743 - Una Fuente de Chocolate *SCP-744 - Requiere Ensamblaje *SCP-745 - Los Faros *SCP-746 - Pseudo-Avian *SCP-747 - Children and Dolls *SCP-748 - Escultor de Arena *SCP-749 - Rain Drops *SCP-750 - A Different Outlook on Life *SCP-751 - Devorador de Órganos *SCP-752 - Utopía Altruista *SCP-753 - Artista Automático *SCP-754 - Illustrated Climbing Vine *SCP-755 - "Watch for the white bird" *SCP-756 - Miniature Solar System *SCP-757 - The Fruit Tree *SCP-758 - Spell Check - "Vasili" *SCP-759 - Sourdough Starter *SCP-760 - The Groomers *SCP-761 - Slightly Less Dangerous Trampoline *SCP-762 - Doncella de Hierro Inmortal *SCP-763 - Human Beowulf Cluster *SCP-764 - The Obscene Show *SCP-765 - Duck Pond *SCP-766 - Human-Shaped Anomaly in Space *SCP-767 - Crime Scene Photographs *SCP-768 - Long-Range Alarm Clock *SCP-769 - Ancient Encyclopedia *SCP-770 - Nuclear Slime *SCP-771 - Self-Repairing Biological AI *SCP-772 - Avispas Parasitoides Gigantes *SCP-773 - Voodoo Dartboard *SCP-774 - Whistlebones *SCP-775 - Garrapatas Famélicas *SCP-776 - The Youth Cult *SCP-777 - Reino de Arena *SCP-778 - Paradise Falls *SCP-779 - Brownies *SCP-780 - Seed Bead *SCP-781 - Unwitting Dreamshaper *SCP-782 - All-New You *SCP-783 - Baba Yaga's Cottage *SCP-784 - Posthuman Brain *SCP-785 - A Chain Restaurant *SCP-786 - Funnel Factor Twelve *SCP-787 - The Plane That Never Was *SCP-788 - Carpa de Magma *SCP-789 - Internet-Savvy Predator *SCP-790 - ¿Sangre? *SCP-791 - Orbe de Agua *SCP-792 - The Body Farm *SCP-793 - The Ghost Sickness *SCP-794 - Desert Shipwreck *SCP-795 - Gato Alterador de la Realidad *SCP-796 - River Cat *SCP-797 - Curious Poltergeist *SCP-798 - Cortex Rat *SCP-799 - Manta Carnivora 800 - 899 *SCP-800 - An Eastern History *SCP-801 - Siete Pieles *SCP-802 - Tanque Musical *SCP-803 - Predatory Parasols *SCP-804 - World Without Man *SCP-805 - Poison Wood Foal *SCP-806 - Resurrection Projection *SCP-807 - Infarto en un Plato *SCP-808 - El Coro Mecánico *SCP-809 - Botas de Combate *SCP-810 - The Never-want Lamp *SCP-811 - Swamp Woman *SCP-812 - A Big Box of River *SCP-813 - Glass Shard *SCP-814 - Antique Phonograph *SCP-815 - Snake Nut Can *SCP-816 - Darwin's Erector Set *SCP-817 - Random Metamorphism *SCP-818 - Un Proyecto Abandonado *SCP-819 - Vital Suckers *SCP-820 - Las Langostas Pintadas *SCP-821 - Funland *SCP-822 - Cactus Mina *SCP-823 - El Carnaval de los Horrores *SCP-824 - Control de Malezas Activo *SCP-825 - Helmet of Disturbing Visions *SCP-826 - Draws You into the Book *SCP-827 - La Sopa *SCP-828 - The Clamp *SCP-829 - Bloodthirsty Nail Polish *SCP-830 - Inky Quicksand *SCP-831 - Tinkerbug *SCP-832 - Accountant's Coin *SCP-833 - Charity Worms *SCP-834 - Marked *SCP-835 - Expunged Data Released *SCP-836 - Structural Cancer *SCP-837 - Weather Bug *SCP-838 - The Dream Job *SCP-839 - Gusanos Azucarados *SCP-840 - Drain Feeder *SCP-841 - Reverse Mirror Voodoo Doll Stick Puppet *SCP-842 - Operations Table *SCP-843 - "Semillas Vaca" *SCP-844 - La Llorona *SCP-845 - Turón Líquido *SCP-846 - Robo-Amigo *SCP-847 - El Maniquí *SCP-848 - Tela de Araña Interdimensional *SCP-849 - Un Día Perfecto *SCP-850 - School of Fish *SCP-851 - Bichos Canción de Cuna *SCP-852 - Anomalía Lunar *SCP-853 - Weather Preserves *SCP-854 - Dream Bridge *SCP-855 - The Film Hall *SCP-856 - Leopotamus *SCP-857 - Human-Based Ecosystem *SCP-858 - Darkflies *SCP-859 - Orbe Aracnofóbico *SCP-860 - La Llave Azul *SCP-861 - Un Ángel Caído *SCP-862 - Ratas *SCP-863 - Patchwork Crabs *SCP-864 - Man-eating Washbasin *SCP-865 - The Gentleman's Lash *SCP-866 - Supercomputer *SCP-867 - Abeto de Sangre *SCP-868 - Meme Nemotécnico *SCP-869 - Verano del '48 *SCP-870 - The Maybe There Monsters *SCP-871 - Pastel Auto-Replicable *SCP-872 - El Granjero Andrajoso *SCP-873 - Russian Crystal Ball *SCP-874 - Fluido Abisal *SCP-875 - War Criminals *SCP-876 - Element-Switching Pills *SCP-877 - University Microchips *SCP-878 - El Actor *SCP-879 - Colonial Cetacean *SCP-880 - Trapped Winter *SCP-881 - Little People *SCP-882 - Una Máquina *SCP-883 - Colmena Extradimensional *SCP-884 - A Shaving Mirror *SCP-885 - Living Vacuum *SCP-886 - Nanny *SCP-887 - Hypergraphia *SCP-888 - Memory Stones *SCP-889 - Hybridization *SCP-890 - El Cirujano Cohete *SCP-891 - California Field *SCP-892 - Everyone's Spreadsheet *SCP-893 - Asexual *SCP-894 - Speak No, Hear No, See No *SCP-895 - La Cámara del Trastorno *SCP-896 - Online Role Playing Game *SCP-897 - Voodoo Organ Transplant *SCP-898 - Memetic Counter-Agent *SCP-899 - Niños Perdidos 900 - 999 *SCP-900 - Ciudad del Sol *SCP-901 - La Construcción en el Cuadrado *SCP-902 - La Cuenta Regresiva Final *SCP-903 - Túnel De La Posibilidad Infinita *SCP-904 - Un Poema Corto *SCP-905 - Sr. Camaleón *SCP-906 - Enjambre Explorador *SCP-907 - Un Vehículo de Exploración *SCP-908 - Colocated Rock *SCP-909 - Sr. Olvidadizo *SCP-910 - Suero de la Inmortalidad *SCP-911 - Libro Egipcio de los Muertos *SCP-912 - Armadura SWAT Autónoma *SCP-913 - Sr. Hambriento *SCP-914 - El Mecanismo *SCP-915 - The Mechanotesseractic Computer *SCP-916 - El Mejor Amigo del Hombre *SCP-917 - Sr. Luna *SCP-918 - Molino Bebé *SCP-919 - Espejo Necesitado *SCP-920 - Sr. Perdido *SCP-921 - Museo de las Memorias *SCP-922 - Proust's Lunchbox *SCP-923 - Una Herramienta Útil *SCP-924 - El Hombre del Agua Helada *SCP-925 - The Mushroom Cultist *SCP-926 - Guqin *SCP-927 - Casa Contagiosa *SCP-928 - El Rey Blanco *SCP-929 - El Cuco *SCP-930 - La Isla de las Gaviotas *SCP-931 - Un Tazón de Arroz *SCP-932 - Night Feeder *SCP-933 - Cinta Adhesiva *SCP-934 - Inland Lighthouse *SCP-935 - Naipes Antiguos *SCP-936 - Fruta de Hombre *SCP-937 - Palos Caminantes *SCP-938 - Sangre y Trueno *SCP-939 - Con Muchas Voces *SCP-940 - Marionetas Araneae *SCP-941 - Carsickness *SCP-942 - Dulce de Sangre *SCP-943 - Repayment in Kind *SCP-944 - Mirror Maze *SCP-945 - Caja de Shawabti *SCP-946 - Una Discusión Formal *SCP-947 - The Entity and the Fault *SCP-948 - Esperanza *SCP-949 - Wondertainment Land *SCP-950 - Clothes Dryer *SCP-951 - Die Glocke *SCP-952 - Jack Of Hearts *SCP-953 - Polymorphic Humanoid *SCP-954 - Vocalizing Frogs *SCP-955 - Sr. Bicho Tonto *SCP-956 - The Child-Breaker *SCP-957 - Hampsters *SCP-958 - General-Beep *SCP-959 - El Coco *SCP-960 - Inspiración *SCP-961 - University Sundial *SCP-962 - Torre de Babble *SCP-963 - Inmortalidad *SCP-964 - Indescribable Polymorph *SCP-965 - La Cara En La Ventana *SCP-966 - Asesino de Sueños *SCP-967 - Infinite Scrapyard *SCP-968 - Bebe de Alquitrán *SCP-969 - Repelente de Mosquitos Marca █████ *SCP-970 - El Cuarto Recursivo *SCP-971 - Exotic Fast Food Delivery *SCP-972 - Inmunidad *SCP-973 - Humeante *SCP-974 - Treehouse Predator *SCP-975 - Subway Frogs *SCP-976 - Anomalous Hard Drive *SCP-977 - La Estación de Seguridad *SCP-978 - Cámara de los Deseos *SCP-979 - Stoneware Rabbit *SCP-980 - Una Ausencia de Detalle *SCP-981 - The Director's Cut *SCP-982 - Chicago Loop *SCP-983 - The Birthday Monkey *SCP-984 - Un Baño Público *SCP-985 - Reclamo de Equipaje Perdido *SCP-986 - El Último Manuscrito de Faulkner *SCP-987 - Galería Horripilante *SCP-988 - Cofre Inabrible *SCP-989 - Azúcar de Auto-Defensa *SCP-990 - El Hombre Sueño *SCP-991 - Una Jeringa *SCP-992 - Emisario de Gaia *SCP-993 - Bobble, el Payaso *SCP-994 - Algunos Platos de Plata *SCP-995 - Bajo el Cofa *SCP-996 - Topología Quebrada *SCP-997 - Supresor de Bichos *SCP-998 - La Aeronave Perdida *SCP-999 - El Monstruo de las Cosquillas =Archivos de Contenido= *SCPs en Broma - Algunos de los mejores artículos en el sitio son inteligentes y divertidos. Asegúrate de que los tuyos lo son antes de agregarlos aquí. *SCPs Archivados - SCPs preservados debido a su uso en un Relato de La Fundación o por decisión de los miembros del personal. *SCPs Decomisionados - SCPs que eran tan malos que escribimos historias sobre como los destruimos. Ya no queremos más de estos. *SCP-EX - Estos son los SCP que ya no se consideran extraños, paranormales o extraordinarios para los estándares actuales. Están escritos con eso en mente. *Registro de Objetos Anómalos - Para los objetos que no son del todo SCPs, pero aún así son anormales de alguna manera. *Regisro de Eventos Extranormales - Para las cosas inexplicables que ocurren, pero que son demasiado breves o rápidas para que La Fundación las contenga. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Lista de SCPs